Visita a la cabaña 7
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Dado que Austin tiene turno de guardia por la noche en la enfermería, decide pasar el día en la cabaña de Apolo tranquilo. Solo que no sabe que alguien tiene otros planes. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Kinder sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Kinder sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._**

* * *

**Palabra: Punto.**

**Personaje: Austin (hijo de Apolo)**

**Rating: M**

**Sentimiento/Emoción: Felicidad.**

* * *

**Advertencia: Lemon.**

**Pareja: Austin/OC (Holly)**

* * *

Austin bostezó, frotándose los ojos. Al instante sintió como alguien le golpeaba el hombro. Molestó, Austin levantó la vista fijándola en la chica que estaba junto a él.

—¿Qué quieres, Kayla? —le preguntó Austin a su hermana favorita.

—Llevas toda la noche de guardia en la enfermería. Vete a descansar y deja que me ocupe yo —respondió Kayla, obligando a Austin a levantarse.

Austin trastabilló un poco al levantarse, mirando mal a Kayla.

—Estoy bien. No nece... —un bostezó le interrumpió—. Bueno, aún puedo seguir algo más.

Kayla rodó los ojos.

—No, no puedes. Vete a dormir —le ordenó, frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora no hay nadie en la cabaña y no vendrán hasta el anochecer. Así que aprovecha ahora y duerme.

Austin iba a protestar, pero lo pensó mejor. La verdad es que si estaba algo cansado por estar toda la noche despierto en la enfermería. Así que le tomó la palabra a Kayla y salió de la enfermería rumbo a la cabaña 7, la de Apolo.

El turno de la enfermería había empezado hacía un par de semanas, al finalizar la guerra contra Cronos y los titanes a raíz de la cantidad de heridos que habían habido y de los nuevos mestizos que llegaban al campamento. Will había sentenciado que cada noche uno de Apolo se quedaría de guardia en la enfermería por si surgía algún problema y cada tres noches se cambiaba al vigilante. Aquella era la segunda noche de Austin así que aún le quedaba una tercera.

_Bueno, es solo una noche _pensó Austin ya dentro de la cabaña de Apolo y tras examinar su rostro cansado en uno de los espejos. La imagen de un chico de unos dieciocho años con el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos azules grisáceos le devolvió la mirada. _Una noche más y ya dejaré de parecer un zombie por las mañanas._

* * *

Austin despertó varias horas más tarde al sentir un peso extra instalado a la altura de su estómago. Algo desorientado observó el techo de la cabaña (que en realidad era un vidrio que reflejaba el exterior aunque por fuera se viese como un techo normal) para determinar la posición del sol. Parecía que era un poco más tarde del mediodía.

Después descendió su mirada, buscando el origen del peso extra que le había obligado a despertarse de su apacible sueño. Sus ojos se posaron sobre una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules que sonreía con una mezcla de inocencia y travesura. Austin también sonrió, llevándose una mano a la cara y suspirando.

—¿Hacía falta despertarme de ese modo, Holly? —preguntó Austin intentando sonar divertido.

Holly compuso una sonrisa digna de una hija de Hermes.

—Creo que cualquier chico estaría feliz si una chica hermosa les despertase.

—Lo dudo —replicó Austin—. Además, ¿dónde está la chica hermosa? —preguntó con algo de burla.

Holly frunció el ceño e hizo el amago de quitarse de encima. Pero Austin fue más rápido. Cogió el brazo de la chica y tiró de él. Holly cayó hacia delante dando un pequeño chillido y Austin aprovechó para abrazarla por la espalda y besarla.

El beso duro bastante poco, el tiempo que tardo Holly de separase de Austin con una mueca en sus labios.

—Me gusta besarte. Pero como no te vayas ha asear un poco, no van a haber más besos.

Austin simplemente rió.

—No soy yo quien ha despertado a su novio sentandose encima suyo sabiendo las consecuencias —dijo.

Holly rodó los ojos y le dio un manotazo a su novio en el brazo.

—Anda, muévete. Te espero aquí.

Austin se levantó justo cuando su estómago rugió en protesta por la falta de alimentos. Holly, adivinando que algo así ocurriría, sacó una pequeña bolsa con un par de sándwiches en ella.

—Te quiero —expresó Austin tomando uno de los sándwiches y dándole un mordisco.

—Lo que sea. ¡Vete a lavar!

—Como ordenes —dijo Austin, acabándose el primer sándwich y metiéndose el segundo entero en la boca mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, solo deteniéndose para coger ropa limpia.

Salió del baño cuando apenas habían pasado unos diez minutos. Holly se había tumbado sobre su cama y le sonrió cuando le vio salir.

—¿Ibas ha hacer algo especial? —preguntó Holly con curiosidad.

—En realidad no —respondió Austin—. Había pensado en ir a dar una vuelta por allí.

Algo bueno que tenían las guardias nocturnas era que a los que la tocase, estaban exentos de practicar las actividades diarias del campamento. Eso podía sonar genial, pero para semidioses podía llegar a ser una tortura.

—Pues, ¿te apetece que nos quedemos aquí? ¿Descansando? —le propuso Holly con un intento de sonrisa inocente, aunque fracasaba estrepitosamente—. Todos estarán ocupados con las actividades.

Austin lo pensó. Holly tenía un **punto**. A decir verdad aún quedaban varias horas hasta que las actividades terminasen, así que era difícil que les pillasen. Además, por culpa de las guardias nocturnas, apenas se había visto con su novia. Sabía que Holly iría a verle a la enfermería si no fuese por Argus, quién se ocupaba de vigilar el campamento para asegurarse que ningún campista fuera a otra cabaña. La verdad es que era increíble la cantidad de parejas que se habían formado al finalizar la guerra.

—Pues sí que me parece bien —respondió Austin, tumbándose al lado de Holly.

Esta sonrió y se acercó un poco más a Austin, cosa que aprovechó el chico para pasarle un brazo por debajo y abrazarla por la cadera. Se quedaron por un tiempo en esa posición, simplemente dejando que el tiempo pasase. Austin estaba repleto de felicidad. Tenía a su lado a una preciosa chica y varias horas por delante de tiempo libre que podía aprovechar para descansar antes de ir de nuevo a la enfermería. Pero parecía ser que Holly no tenía eso en mente.

Comenzó con pequeños besos en el cuello que fueron ascendiendo lentamente por él, pasando de la barbilla y después a los labios.

—Mmm —murmuró Austin separándose brevemente de ella—. Tú no quieres descansar.

Holly rió, volviendo a apretar sus labios sobre los del hijo de Apolo. Austin tendría que haberlo sabido. Era demasiado pedir que una hija de Hermes se estuviera tranquila durante varias horas. Aunque tampoco es que se quejase precisamente.

—Pues obvio que no —respondió la hija de Hermes, dejando de reír. Se inclinó hacía delante, volviendo a besar a Austin.

Holly se sentó encima de Austin sin dejar de besarlo. Este comenzó a dirigir sus manos hacía las caderas de la chica, acariciándoselas. Bajó sus manos, posándolas brevemente en las nalgas de Holly, antes de volver a subirlas, pero esta vez metiéndolas por debajo de la camiseta naranja de la chica. Holly dio un gemido suave al sentir como las manos de Austin subían por su espalda desnuda hasta alcanzar el cierre del sujetador.

Con algo de dificultad, Austin consiguió desabrocharlo. Entonces Holly aprovechó y se quitó la camiseta junto al sujetador, tirando ambas cosas al suelo. Austin le dio la vuelta, quedando él encima de Holly y atacó sus labios de nuevo, mientras su mano izquierda amasaba el pecho derecho de Holly y su mano derecha abría el cierre de los pantalones de la chica y metía la mano por dentro. Sus dedos acariciaron la tela de las bragas que estaban húmedas. Estos empezaron a hurgar por allí, arrancando suspiros de placer por parte de Holly.

Entonces Austin dirigió su otra mano a pantalón de Holly y, de un rápido movimiento, se lo quitó junto a la ropa interior. Quedando completamente expuesta Holly se sonrojó ligeramente, pero aún tuvo el control suficiente como para sonreír de lado.

—No es muy justo que yo ya esté desnuda y tú sigas con toda la ropa puesta —le dijo.

Austin acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Eso tiene fácil solución —replicó él, rozando sus labios con los de Holly.

Esta tomó la replica como una invitación y, haciendo gala de una habilidad inaudita, consiguió que ambos se diesen la vuelta quedando ella encima de el hijo de Apolo. En esa nueva posición volvieron a besarse y esta vez Austin recorrió con sus manos el esbelto cuerpo de Holly, pasando primero por sus pechos, después por su vientre, a continuación sobre sus muslos para finalizar el recorrido en su trasero.

Holly estaba ocupada batallando intentando quitarle la camiseta de Austin. Viendo, con algo de diversión, sus esfuerzos, Austin se apiada de ella y se apresura a quitarse la camiseta. Quedando su pecho al descubierto Holly pasa la lengua suavemente por él, antes de empezar a besarlo y subir en dirección al cuello. Las manos de la chica se dirigieron al cierre de los pantalones de Austin, desabrochandolo lentamente. Austin hizo el resto, deslizando los pantalones, junto a los calzoncillos, por las piernas y después moviéndolas para retirar del todo la prenda, cayendo esta al suelo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Austin podía sentir su miembro en contacto con el muslo de Holly, enviando pequeñas olas de placer por su columna hasta que llegaron al cerebro. Movió un poco las caderas y el miembro se deslizó por el muslo de Holly, acercandose a su sexo. Pero no fue suficiente.

—Ya me ocupo yo —le susurró Holly, tomando el miembro de Austin entre sus manos. Se miraron unos instantes y entonces Holly dirigió el miembro hacia el interior de su sexo.

Austin cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el interior de su novia le abrazaba y apretaba. Esta se mordió el labio y soltó un pequeño gemido de placer.

—Ahhh...

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos quietos, sin moverse. Sin poder resistirlo más, o eso creía Austin, Holly empezó a mover su cuerpo haciendo que un movimiento de vaivén se iniciase entre ambos órganos. Austin le dirigió una mirada hacía el lugar donde su miembro duro se unía con el húmedo sexo de Holly. Levantó su mirada y sus ojos se posaron en el rebote que hacían los pechos de Holly a causa de las embestidas. Levantó un poco más su cabeza y fijó su mirada sobre la cara de Holly. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado por completo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y se mordía el labio inferior para no ponerse a gemir como una loca. Sus ojos, cerrados hasta hacía unos segundos, se abrieron y sus miradas se encontraron.

Austin tomó a la rubia por la caderas y sin apenas esfuerzo se intercambiaron las posiciones quedando Holly bajo Austin. La chica enrolló sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Austin mientras este aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas y dirigía su boca al pezón derecho de Holly, envolviéndolo, succionándolo y mordiéndolo como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Austin notó como Holly se removía debajo suyo y dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos. Sonriendo traviesamente, el hijo de Apolo dirigió su mano derecha al pecho izquierdo de Holly comenzando a estrujarlo y jugueteando con su pezón. Holly aumentó un poco el volumen de sus gemidos y jadeos y, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba a Austin escucharlos, decidió bajar un poco el ritmo. Lo último que necesitaban era que la gente les escuchase.

Pero al parecer Holly estaba a punto de terminar. Acompañada por las penetraciones de su novio la rubia se estremeció, se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que un hilo de sangre brotó de él, y su sexo explotó disparando varios fluidos que cayeron sobre el miembro de Austin, las piernas de ambos, y la cama del rubio.

Este, al ver aquello, no pudo reprimirlo más y dando un gruñido también acabó corriéndose. Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras el semen inundaba el interior de Holly. Pero cuando aquel líquido blanco, cálido y espeso dejó de salir, Austin se salió de dentro de Holly, desplomándose junto a ella a la cama.

—Creo que tendrías que tomarte algo. Lo hemos hecho sin protegernos ni nada —susurró Austin al oído de Holly. Esta lanzó una especie de murmullo bajo mientras sus ojos azules se iban cerrando—. ¡Eh! ¡No te duermas!

—Cinco minutos, car... —la cabeza de Holly cayó del todo sobre el hombro de Austin y empezó a roncar.

Austin se la quedó mirando, algo sorprendido, antes de negar con la cabeza y besar su cabeza.

—Creo que cinco minutos te puedo dejar —susurró Austin viendo a su novia dormir con una sensación de felicidad invadiendo su cuerpo.

* * *

**2,061** palabras en total.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Muy bien, para los que halláis leído _El Campamento Mestizo lee _os daréis cuenta de que Holly ya aparecer allí, siendo pareja de Will. Antes de que las fans de Solangelo me saltéis encima con estacas y antorchas, dejadme deciros que aquella historia la comencé a idear ANTES de leer _La Casa de Hades._**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
